Morphtronic
Morphtronics, known as Deformers in the Japanese versions, are an Archetype of monsters debuting in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They are used by Leo in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s anime, and were introduced in the Set "Crossroads of Chaos". Their effects are dictated by their Battle Position. They are depicted in how they "morph" when they change their Battle Position, which changes their effect and appearance (humanoid form in Attack Position; item form in Defense Position). They transform into small household items, like magnets and mobile phones. Despite their appearances, Morphtronics are not all Machine type monsters and they also represent a wide array of Attributes. These cards may be based on the entire Transformers toyline that are still very popular. Play Style Morphtronics are low in Level and have low ATK and DEF, but often have effects that can rapidly boost their collective power. Amassing enough collective power, Morphtronics can produce powerful OTKs and strong defensive locks. A common strategy for using Morphtronics is the Morphtronic Direct Attack OTK. This strategy focuses on using "Celfon" to swarm the field. The play style finishes the game after swarming by switching "Boarden", from defense (which would prevent your other "Morphtronics" from being destroyed by battle), to attack position for a one turn kill. Together, "Radion", "Boomboxen", "Boarden" and "Celfon" deal exactly 8000 direct damage. With the help of "Celfon's" swarming ability, "Boomboxen's" negate attack ability, these four "Morphtonics" should be fairly easy to get out, given the right probabilities due to the effect of Morphtronic Celfon. Another way to OTK, which is often faster then the above mentioned one if you draw the right hand, is the Morphtronic Synchro OTK. Using "Power Tool Dragon" equipped with "Double Tool C&D", attack directly for 3300 damage. Then attack directly again this time with "Ancient Sacred Wyvern" for 5400 damage to win. This may sound like a challenge to pull off, but with the right resources, it can be possible. Using, and recycling, your Tuners with "Morphtronic Repair Unit" or "Junk Box", you can summon the necessary Synchro Monsters to win. In order for this OTK to work, your opponent must, of course, have no monsters and Spells/Traps. Using "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Heavy Storm", and "Giant Trunade" to clear out any Spells/Traps, and "Morphtronic Slingen" and/or "Morphtronic Accelerator" to rid the field of opposing monsters. While the above spells are all one shot cards, "Morphtronic Slingen" can be recycled despite being a "Once per turn" effect. Simply send him to the grave by using him as a Synchro Material monster, use "Junk Box" or "Morphtronic Repair Unit" to revive him and use the effect again. While not the most consistent OTK available, it is the fastest and deadliest of the Morphtronic OTKs there is. "Morphtronic Remoten" can be an important aspect of this, as it can maintain the hand advantage this kind of OTK needs. With the right hand drawn, this OTK can win a duel as soon as the second turn. Morphtronic decks are able to create locks fairly easily. There are six types of locks. In order of best to worst, they are the "Magnen"-"Magnen" , "Double Tool C&D"-"Magnen", "Double Tool C&D"-"Double Tool C&D", "Boarden"-"Double Tool C&D", "Magnen"-"Boarden" and the "Boarden"-"Boarden" lock. All of these locks, even the worst, shut down nearly all of your opponent's attack options. With these locks, it is very easy for Morphtronics to do a one turn kill as their attack positions effects can all be used at once by switching all their positions into attack, such as "Boarden" able to protect other Morphtronic monsters while it is in defense position, and switching to attack position, allowing all the Morphtronics monsters to attack directly. With cards such as Morphtronic Map and Morphtronic Clocken Morph Counters can turn into lots of damage for your opponent. A good way to deposit Morph Counters into Morphtronic Map is through cards like Gadget Driver, Morphtronic Monitron, Book of Moon, Enemy Controller. Weaknesses Due to the fact that these monster's effects depend on what battle position they are in, cards like Final Attack Orders and Level Limit - Area A would throw off their play style. Also, since almost every Morphtronic monster has a level of 3 or less, cards like Infinite Dismissal, Nanobreaker and Possessed Dark Soul would help prevent the opponent from swarming you with them.Deck Devastation Virus,Power Filter and King Tiger Wanghu would completely cripple your opponent due in part to the fact that every Morphtronic monster has less than 1500 ATK points. Since nearly all Morphtronic monsters are machine type, System Down is an extremely dangerous card for Morphtronic decks, and it also works on Power Tool Dragon even if it has equip cards, furthermore it will also stop them from using Junk Box or other retrieval cards that they are known to commonly use. As most commonly used Morphtronics are Machines, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon can severely cripple a good field of Morphtronics. Power Tool Dragon and Morphtronic Forcefield cannot prevent this, because they are all being used as Fusion Material Monsters. Category:Archetype